


*illustrated, NSFW* Winning Isn't Everything

by sarriathmg



Series: Bottom Jason Todd Week 2020 [13]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, Teen Titans (Animated Series), Teen Titans (Comics), Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - Teen Titans (Animated Series) Setting, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Bottom Jason Todd, Bottom Jason Todd Week, Breathplay, Chains, Cock Slapping, Dark, Dark Dick Grayson, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Deepthroating, Degradation, Dick Grayson is Renegade, Dick Grayson is Slade's apprentice, Dick Grayson is a bastard, Dildos, Face Slapping, Gags, Handcuffs, Humiliation, Jason Todd is Robin, Kidnapped Jason Todd, Kidnapping, M/M, Mutual Non-Con, Mutual Pining, NSFW Art, Needles, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Power Dynamics, Rape/Non-con Elements, Restraints, Revenge Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Roy Harper is Speedy, Sex Toys, Sloppy Seconds, Stockholm Syndrome, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Dick Grayson, Underage Jason Todd, Underage Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:33:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25923667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarriathmg/pseuds/sarriathmg
Summary: Roy kneels on the floor—hands cuffed behind his back, a metal collar around his neck—and he is staring up wide-eyed at a teammate he hadn't seen for over five years.“Can’t I just want to chat with an old friend?” Dick says, “Speedy,you know full well why I am the way I am today. I have justified reasons for wanting to get even.”“I want you to meet my sad excuse of a replacement,” he says gently, albeit cruelly, nodding towards the bound body on the ground. “Although I believe you two have already met—when he joinedmyTitans.”Bottom Jason Todd Week Day 6 - Dark AU
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd, Dick Grayson/Roy Harper, Dick Grayson/Roy Harper/Jason Todd, Roy Harper/Jason Todd
Series: Bottom Jason Todd Week 2020 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1872757
Comments: 9
Kudos: 169
Collections: Bottom Jason Todd Week 2020, Fifty Shades of Dark Grayson





	1. Reunion

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文-普通话 國語 available: [【图文NSFW】胜利不是一切](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25924090) by [sarriathmg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarriathmg/pseuds/sarriathmg)



> Title is a quote from Teen Titans S02E09 "Winner Takes All", Speedy's introduction episode.
> 
> I LOVE the way that episode portrays Robin and Speedy's dynamic. Competitive friends with teenage sexual tension. This fic is likely considered a mix between the TT-verse and comic verse.
> 
> If you're new to this AU/series, hello! A quick background information: five years ago Dick sought out Slade to help him avenge Kori's death and became his apprentice known as Renegade. Jason, the new Robin, is taken by Slade as a gift to Renegade to relieve his resentment of being replaced.
> 
> (You don't have to have read the main fic to understand this and it may or may not tie into it in the future. Right now it's just its own thing.)
> 
> I'm still not sure what "Dark AU" is suppose to entail but I thought a "Dark Dick AU" is good enough lol.
> 
> It's triggery so mind the tags. Also, NSFW art ahead.
> 
> Thanks for bionerd2point0 for betaeing for me!

The white light of the hallway spills into the cell when the door clicks open, making the cell’s inhabitant look up in alarm.

Renegade walks in. The silver accents on his armor reflect the bright backlight, the sounds of gears drowning out the echoes of his footsteps. He stops just feet away from the restrained redhead kneeling near the wall. Flipping on a switch beside him, Renegade allows a bright spotlight to illuminate the scene.

The chained man whimpers a little at the attack on his retinae, turning his head away from the source to make it easier. He is disarmed. His bow and arrows had been taken, his belt stripped away. His hat is also missing, revealing the messy head of dusty shoulder-length red hair. 

Dick remembers it being short, cut close to his scalp for easier management, but now a lot more than that seems to have changed between them. Five years can see the change in many things.

Dick pulls a chair over and sits down, crossing his leg as he greets, “Nice seeing you again, Speedy.”

The man waits for his eyes to adjust. He looks up again, twin pools of sky blues stare up at him with wariness and hatred, only a shade or two lighter than Dick’s own. Yet, there is no trace of fear.

“I can’t believe you.” He keeps his voice cool and his tone neutral, but with every passing word his anger becomes more and more apparent. “Five years, Dick. That’s how long we tried to find out what happened to you. And you’re busy being Slade fucking Wilson’s apprentice this whole time!”

His body shakes with the overwhelming outrage in his words, making the numerous chains holding him rattle. 

Speedy’s hands are cuffed behind his back, his neck is restrained by a metal collar, attached with a chain so short that it forces him to maintain his kneeling position. He still looks attractive, Dick has to admit. The years have sculpted both of them into something stunning and marvelous. Dick hums, looking down at the captive through his lashes, his cool blue eyes studying him as he playfully taps his fingers on the seat of the chair.

“Good to see that you haven’t changed, old friend,” Dick smirks, that slightly playful tone finding its way into his voice, eerily reminiscent of Robin in his Teen Titans days. “We do have a lot of catching up to do, don’t we?”

“Fuck you,” Roy spits out. “What kind of sick bastard chains up their ‘friend’ in a cell for hours just to sit here and gloat at him? Cut the crap,  _ Renegade. _ Tell me what you  _ really _ want.”

At this, Dick smiles. A cruel grin that he knows could make anyone’s skin crawl. And when Dick does speak, he keeps his voice cold and neutral. He leans forward, closing the space between them as he enjoys the growing look of dread on Roy's face. Excitement flares inside him.

“Can’t I just want to chat with an old friend?” Dick says, “ _ Speedy, _ what I am, what I have become, it’s not without reason. You know full well why I am the way I am today. And you also know why I am not happy with you and with the rest of my former teammates. I have justified reasons for wanting to get even.”

Roys stares at him in shock. Despite his fears and his blinding anger, the betrayal that he must be feeling, and the rather unpleasant circumstance he’s finding himself in, Dick is certain that his friend still pertains that logical part of his brain telling him what this is truly about.

“Is… this about what happened to Starfire five years ago?” Roy asks, his voice sounding hoarse. Dick suspects that the hours without water is not the only thing accountable for it.

Dick stares at him with a carefully crafted expression of neutrality. Of course, he can’t expect his old colleague to guess right away. Even though  _ the brat _ had only been missing for six months — nothing compared to the five years since Kori’s death — some friends are simply more important than others. He doesn’t like it when Roy mentions Starfire, but he can forgive that. The game is a lot more interesting when you don’t learn the rules right away.

Dick sits back a little. He’s still wearing his suit, tightly fit bodysuit with coloration resembling Deathstroke’s mask, as well as silver armors, but his domino mask is removed to reveal his face--now has matured to adulthood courtesy of the past years--framed by the head of long black hair that he has become accustomed to. He wonders what Roy is seeing in him right now. Whether he is seeing a monster that has taken his friend’s form, or whether he thinks there’s still goodness in him somewhere.

He doesn’t answer Roy’s question. Instead, Dick says, “Roy, I value our friendship both then and now, despite the rivalry between us when we first started.”

Roy frowns at him. 

“The point is I trusted you, Roy,” Dick simply says, his smile falling. “But it seems I was wrong to trust anyone. Even my closest friends.”

“ _ Dick,” _ Roy answers, exasperated, “Kori’s death was... unfortunate, but what’s done is done. Seeking out Slade for this reason is — ” he cuts himself off and tries again. “Five years ago, you came to me asking me to help you destroy her killer. How could I have said yes, Dick?”

“To  _ avenge _ her,” Dick corrects. “Something that only Deathstroke seemed to understand. None of you get it, do you? Even after so long?”

Roy is looking desperate now. He simply says, “I don’t understand you, Dick. You’ve fallen so far from your ideologies.”

Dick smirks at that. Roy hasn’t even begun to grasp the extent of that statement.

He uncrosses his legs and composes his expression.

“The past is in the past. Roy, you are here for an entirely different reason.”

There is a look of confusion on Roy’s face, but then, realization. It seems that he is finally starting to see the extent to which his friend has changed, despite still holding out hope even with the nightmare he finds himself in. Either way, Dick is no longer the righteous leader of the Titans that he knew. He has changed into something else quite some time ago.

When Dick sits up straight, he has a look on his face that speaks of nothing but  _ danger, _ and Roy visibly gulps.

“I’d like for you to meet someone.”

“... What?”

Dick tips his head to the side, raising an eyebrow as he muses, “You’ll understand when you see him.”

He stands up, bumping the chair backward in the process. 

Speedy furrows his eyebrows and watches as his former friend turns his back to walk out of the room, shutting the cell door behind him.

It takes only about five minutes for Dick to return. 

The door swings open noisily and Renegade walks in dragging a small figure behind him. It takes Dick finally pushing the body in front of him for Speedy to realize who the boy is.

“Oh, my god,” Roy gasps, “ _ Robin?” _

Jason Todd whines as he hits the ground. His body is shaking, small grunts of pain pouring out of the spider gag in his mouth, the instrument forcing his mouth open and making him drool. He is stripped of any clothing. His arms are restrained behind his back, and he has a blindfold over his eyes. He looks up despite his shrouded vision, making small noises that sound like a mix between questioning and distress.

Dick walks over and sits down again, this time with his elbows resting on his parted knees.

“Roy,” he says gently, albeit cruelly, nodding towards the bound body on the ground, “I want you to meet my sad excuse of a replacement. Although I believe you two have already met… pretty well acquainted too, it seems. When he joined  _ my _ Titans.”

Roy inhales sharply, his pupils briefly shrinking from the shock. 

“So it’s… it’s true. That day, the explosion…" he stutters, talking to himself. "We never found anything, what had happened, or a… a body… and it turns out you've had him this whole time!”

“Six months and thirteen days,” Dick offers him, “but who’s counting? The Titans stopped looking after two weeks, and Batman believed him to have died in the explosion that Deathstroke carefully crafted. Are you really the heroes you say you are, giving up on Robin so easily? Or, it’s simply because none of you cared enough because he wasn’t _ me?” _

Roy’s eyes go wide and his body shakes a little. He opens his mouth, lips trembling as he struggles to get a word out.

“That’s… That’s not true.”

“Isn’t it? You knew full well that Slade and his team had to be the ones who took Robin and kept him captive. But you never pressed — none of you did.”

Roy has his eyes cast downward. He is only short of a full tremble now. His demeanor is quiet, fully engulfed in the self-loathing that Renegade has successfully inspired in him.

Dick stops talking and sits still to let his point sink in. The cell is completely quiet save for the rapid breaths and whimpers that’s coming from the body on the ground. The brat is trying but failing to get off of the floor, slipping back to the ground every time his cuffed arms stop him from pushing upright. 

Dick stands up and roughly kicks the struggling boy back onto the ground. The sole of his boot makes contact with delicate flesh, bruising ribs and causing a loud smack when the brat lands on the hard concrete.

More sad little whines spill out of Jason’s gagged mouth. Dick can feel certain levels of sympathy, but it’s nothing compared to the provoking image of the flushed, naked body of Robin laying helplessly at his feet. It’s thrilling, having not one, but  _ two _ of his obsessions here in front of him. His cock perks up at the thought.

“What were you thinking when you just let them replace me with this  _ counterfeit, _ Speedy?” Dick asks with a sneer, narrowing his eyes as he circles and surveys the boy. He stops near Jason’s head and gets down on one knee.

“He has nothing compared to me,” Dick says, stopping to study the boy then briefly turns his attention back to Roy, cold blue gaze boring into Roy’s eyes, making him tremble. “None of my skills or leadership. Just a sad little street rat that doesn’t deserve half of what he’s given — _ especially _ his place on the Titans.”

He turns back and roughly grabs Jason’s hair, pulling his head upwards. 

Dick kneels beside him, using his free hand to fumble with the clasps and zipper at the crotch of his uniform.

Roy stares in horror as Dick pulls out the length of his cock, impressively long and already  _ hard _ — a reality that he is more than happy to display in front of his former friend. Dick lightly strokes it a few times, and places that congested head at Jason’s mouth, forced open by the metallic frame of the gag.

“Dick, what are you — ”

Roy’s question is abruptly stopped as Dick suddenly shoves himself inside, prompting a wet grunt. He thrusts harshly, forcing himself deeper while holding Jason’s head in place. The younger of the two spasms a little and looks like he briefly tries to pull away, but is ultimately overpowered by the tight grip in his hair and his struggles gradually weaken. Dick hears him sob.

Dick holds Jason there, letting his cock go as deep as it can until the boy’s nose is firmly pressed into his crotch. Jason whimpers, evidently finding it harder and harder to breathe. But Dick doesn’t show mercy, and it’s not until his successor is desperately gasping for breath and whining like a dying animal that he finally releases him long enough for him to catch his breath.

Roy hasn't uttered a single word. 

From the corner of his eye, Dick sees Roy's mouth gaping and his shoulders trembling. He pulls himself out and punches in again, burying himself deep inside Jason’s throat, making sure he’s putting on a show for his former friend.

“What’s the matter, Speedy?” He says coldly and cruelly. “It’s all the slut is good for anyway. A perfect little gift from Slade.”

Dick keeps his eyes focused on Robin’s blindfolded face — the fabric now wet with tears — and the only reaction he can detect from Roy is a sharp inhale of air. He pulls out and snaps his hips forward to penetrate that sweet little mouth again, this time grunting from the heavenly heat inside the boy’s throat.

Dick repeats the motion a few more times before he suddenly stops, removing himself completely from Robin’s mouth and letting the boy fall to the ground with a whimper. He doesn’t give him a chance to catch his breath. Instead, he forcefully pulls Jason’s head up again, making his spine arch. It’s the perfect position to display the rosy skin on his chest, finally giving Roy the right angle to take in the view of the silver rings he had pierced into the boy’s pink nipples.

Dick reaches forward and toys with them, pulling at the piercings that mark Jason as his own and roughly rolling his fingers over the already sensitive and overstimulated buds. The brat sobs and moans like the bitch he is, his body wriggling and writhing but not actually trying to break out of the hold. Dick has trained him enough for him to just accept it when he uses him like this, and he is confident that Robin wouldn’t disappoint him when he has a point to prove to his friend.

The new Robin was a gift for him, and Dick likes to mark him as that. 

The breaking point is predicted, and Dick secretly smirks to himself when Speedy finally speaks out of desperation.

“Dick… stop!” Roy begs, his voice small and wet. “What’s happened to you? The Robin I know would never — would never do this.”

Having gotten what he wanted, Dick throws Robin down onto the floor again. He leans down and starts to undo the clasp of the gag at the back of the boy’s head.

“You think that was hurting him?” Dick says carelessly. “You’d be surprised at what the little bird can do.”

The clasp is undone and Dick pulls the gag off, tossing it aside. Jason grunts and closes his mouth with his newly found freedom.

It’s almost adorable the way the brat gasps in mouthfuls of air, his pink lips parting and his tongue lolling out. It makes Dick remember the times when he played with his toy a little too roughly and made him break down in tears, eventually spilling out all kinds of secrets… 

Like how the red-headed archer had been a major idol of his after the brat joined the Titans, when his predecessor’s shadow had become too distant to keep dictating his life. Like how the kid secretly looked up to Speedy the same way he had looked up to the first Robin, except his admiration for the archer might have been more prominent. Because Roy was around and  _ real _ when Dick wasn’t.

It’s infuriating to think about.

“Did you hear what Speedy said, Robin?” Dick asks, sitting back on his hunches to watch Robin try and push his body up. He strokes himself a few more times, unable to hide the triumph in his eyes. “He doesn’t think I’m acting myself. I think you two will get along fine.”

Dick can hear Roy gulp from feet away. He wonders if the show is making him sick.

But when the man does speak up, he sounds empathetic more than anything else.

“Don’t let him get to you, Jason,” Roy implores, voice so soft and caring that it makes Dick grunt in disgust. “You’re more than what he says you are.”

Jason inhales sharply from his place on the ground. He lifts his head and looks from left to right, trying to locate the origin of Roy’s voice.

“I’m here, buddy,” the ginger says, using the sound of his voice to guide him, sounding so tender that it amuses Dick.

“S-Speedy?” The brat calls, voice a little hoarse from the way Dick used his mouth, but he sounds hopeful, showing a kind of strength that he hasn’t shown in weeks.

Dick is impressed.

He doesn’t stop him when Jason starts to slowly shuffle towards where Speedy is kneeling, his movement awkward with his hands cuffed behind his back. But he manages slowly, and Roy keeps talking to him and whispering encouragement until he gets close enough for their foreheads to touch. Roys leans down and nuzzles close with his head, mumbling apologies as he comforts the boy the only way he can.

Irritation rises and Dick roughly grabs the chain on Jason’s wrist to drag him back, prompting a yelp from the boy and causing the archer to growl.

“Don’t you fucking dare touch him, Dick,” Roy hisses at him, but Dick only sneers in amusement.

“Then maybe you should have tried harder to find him when he vanished,” he says, standing up and kneeling near Jason’s head, lifting him by his hair and letting the head of his cock rest on his bottom lip.

“Open wide, Robin,” Dick prompts. “Let's show Roy how late he is with that threat.”

With Roy gaping in horror, Jason obediently — albeit reluctantly — opens his mouth and takes Dick in as he was told, showing the kind of willingness one wouldn’t have expected from him six months ago. Dick doesn’t shove himself in this time, instead letting the brat wrap his lips around his throbbing cock and swallow it. 

Jason might not have been skilled with his tongue when he’d first started, but Dick had trained him to be good for him at times like this. He knows that Jason won’t bite, either. They’re long past that.

Jason starts to work on Dick’s cock. The lewd sounds must be especially excruciating for his former friend to endure, but the ecstasy Jason’s warm throat and tongue provides him is making it hard for Dick to care. He throws his head back and moans.

“Jason, listen to me,” Roy’s voice suddenly pipes up from where he’s kneeling, much to Dick’s annoyance, “whatever he conditioned you with, it's not permanent, and it’s not right. Don’t give in to it. Fight.”

“That would be more convincing if you hadn't given up on him, Roy,” Dick sneers cruelly. “You should try him, too. It’s impressive what the little bird can do with his mouth.”

Dick is fully intent on making it happen. The mere thought itself is electrifying, the taste of rivalry between them again, just like the way they used to spar when they were still on the same team. It’s especially exciting with what Jason had confessed — the brat having told him so much with so little probing that it’s kind of sweet — giving Dick so much leverage over them. 

There is much potential with Robin’s kittenish pinings. The boy’s desperation to please and his seeking of acceptance are some of the main reasons why it had been so easy to break him.

“See, Roy,” Dick says, “it will be a lot easier for you to understand if you join the fun.”

Jason whines again as Dick pulls himself out. His dick is slick and shiny with Jason’s spit, and he’s already so hard that it’s almost painful. But the game will be a lot more interesting if Roy is involved. 

Dick pulls Jason up and throws him towards his ex-teammate. Jason crashes into the latter with so much force that it almost knocks the archer down, but Roy manages to steady himself and catch the boy with his body even though his hands are trapped behind him. 

Dick kneels behind him, fingers closing on either side of Jason’s bare ass and giving them a firm squeeze, thumbs pressing in a little to feel the hardness of a large plug between them. Then he moves over, his erect member pressing into Robin’s crack as he starts to unzip Roy’s uniform.

Speedy’s breathing is heavy when Dick pulls his cock out, pleasantly surprised by how hard it already is. But he doesn’t comment on it, instead only guiding the thing so the tip touches Jason’s lips.

“Do your thing, Robin,” he says calmly, “let’s show my friend some hospitality, shall we?”

Jason doesn’t argue with him. He simply closes his lips around the cock and starts sucking. 

Roy gasps, his breath hitching, and any words of protest are caught in his throat. He moans instead.

“Good boy,” Dick says softly, though it's unclear who exactly the words are meant for. 

When he pulls back and maneuvers Robin’s hips into a more comfortable position, he finds Jason hard as well. The revelation makes him smile.

Dick grips Jason’s cheeks and pulls them apart, revealing the plug he had pushed into him. It’s not the largest he could find, but Dick had made sure it’s big enough to stretch the boy out just enough to make penetration easy. The brat is only good for one thing, after all.

Using the tips of his fingers and his thumb, he pulls the thing out, making a wet popping sound before he discards the plug on the ground.

His fingers run up the inside of Jason’s thighs, preferring to keep the gloves on than taking them off, easily relishing the way his good-for-nothing successor’s body strains under his touch.

Dick doesn’t even consider preparing the boy further before he lines himself up to his hole. The plug did its job and his cock is still slick from the saliva. Besides, the brat can handle it. He always does.

He slaps one of the boy’s cheeks with his hand, then the other. The round flesh bounces under his palm, yet Jason’s only reaction is to grunt weakly around Roy’s cock.

Dick doesn’t wait for any more response before he pushes into that heavenly heat of Jason’s body. The brat gasps in pain, his body spasming from being entered by something still too large for him, not fully ready to take him.

  
  


Every inch of Roy’s skin is feeling hot and sensitive; every fiber of his body twitching with anticipation.

His knees are barely holding him up. Jason’s lips and tongue are attached to his cock, moving up and down in such an adept manner that Roy can’t stop imagining how many times Dick had made him do this exact thing for him. Months spent using Jason’s body like this while keeping him as a prisoner when neither Speedy nor the Titans knew what had happened to him. 

Dick is kneeling behind the boy and entering him at a crude pace, every thrust lined with so much force that Jason’s entire body gets bumped into Roy’s crotch, briefly giving him the taste of the tight heat of the boy’s throat only for it to be taken away from him each time. Dick’s hands are firmly attached to Jason’s waist, controlling his movements and purposefully denying Roy of that satisfaction. 

It’s a sick game of dominance, not unlike their old sparring competitions in Titan’s Tower. 

Roy had a real fascination with Robin.  _ Dick Grayson’s _ Robin. When he was still with the team and before his turn to the dark side. Even though the boy who succeeded him had his own set of charms, the dynamic between them was a completely different one. Jason was still too young, at an age where he had started to gain attraction in his own ways but technically still a child in Roy’s eyes. He made friends with him because it was the nice thing to do, but their relationship was nothing like the mutual respect and the sexual tension he’d shared with Dick. 

With Dick, Roy never had to feel guilty.

That was until now. Roy had never had one sinful thought about Dick’s successor. Or so he thought.

If that was true, then he wouldn’t be getting off from this. If that was true, then Roy wouldn’t have felt aroused when he saw Jason’s pink tongue moving across Dick’s cock seductively moments ago, moaning as Dick ravished him. Roy feels like a hypocrite.

Now, seeing the way Jason looks while Dick has him pierced on his cock, irresistible in ways that Roy didn’t know he is capable of, the arousal from this is blatantly obvious. The way Jason moans around Roy’s cock while his waist is constantly being pushed into a tight curve by Dick’s thrusts, his whines are so loud that they are drowning out the wet slaps produced when Dick pounds into him. 

And his former friend is looking more dazzling than ever, with that teenage edge wiped off and more maturity settling into his already attractive features.  _ His _ Robin is using his  _ replacement _ like a doll to ravage, the image is such a twisted but provocative one that Roy finds himself so lost in it he couldn’t even will himself to pull away, despite knowing that everything about this is wrong.

“Cry louder, Robin,” he hears Renegade say to his successor. “ _ Scream _ for me, replacement.”

Jason doesn’t do it immediately, only prompting Dick to pound harder. The intent for punishment is clear. He is tearing into the boy’s body, keeping it up with no sign of stopping even when it becomes clear that Jason is hurting from the way he begins to whine and sob. The preparation done for his dry hole was minimal, and it doesn’t matter how much Dick has trained Jason to take him, it has to be hurting him. Dick punches in with such a harsh force until Jason screams around Roy’s cock in agony, his cry muffled by the organ shoved into his mouth. He wriggles, trying to get free, but his body is being nailed in place by the bodies of the two men flanking him, forced to stay exactly where he is.

“Dick, stop, stop!” Roy cries. “You’re hurting him!”

Dick reaches over and grabs a handful of Jason’s hair and smirks. His face is covered in sweats from the exertion, giving his skin a golden sheen. Even the cruelty in those blue eyes looks handsome and Roy feels terrible for even thinking it.

“Let’s make this a contest,” Dick suggests, only a slight tinge of breathlessness in his voice. “I’ll let you have him when I’m done. Whoever can make him scream the loudest wins. What do you say… the winner gets a favor from the loser?”

“Fuck you, Dick,” Roy swears, but his empty threat doesn’t sound at all menacing with how breathless he is, distracted by Jason’s wet, tight throat around his cock.

Dick smiles. His hips keep on thrusting but his torso leans closer. A hand grabs Roy’s jaw and forcibly brings his face forward until he is face to face with him. Then, Dick kisses him on the mouth.

Roy moans through the kiss and tries to pull away, but Dick’s hand on his jaw is unrelenting. He doesn’t know whether it’s the thumb pressing between his teeth or his own will that eventually makes him open up his mouth. Their tongues tangle together in a delicious dance of mixed rivalry and desire.

It’s sickening. It’s disgusting. And Roy shouldn’t be feeling this level of arousal from the man doing something so despicable to him and Robin.

Dick pulls away and licks his lips. He has a dark smile on his face as he picks up speed again, burying himself into Robin’s body and making the boy cry out with both pain and pleasure. A grunt and the sudden stillness of Dick’s body tells Roy that he has finally reached his peak.

Jason is crying around his cock by the time Dick is done. Roy almost cries himself.

Dick finishes coming, then visibly relaxes, draping himself over his successor’s trembling form.

“Robin,” he says with a smirk, a dark tone in his voice, “don’t you forget that I'm the only one capable of loving you like this. You won't get it from anywhere else. Six months and they already stopped looking. Just like Bruce, just like everybody else.”

Roy grits his teeth and tries to stay strong, despite how distracting Jason’s mouth is around his dick.

“Don't listen to him, Jason,” he says, trembling, “he’s saying those things to — to keep you vulnerable. Don’t listen to him… it’s n-not true.”

“Isn’t it?” Dick sneers. “It’s not true that you gave up on him, or it’s not true that he belongs to me? You have no idea how attention starved the kid is, Speedy. If you are so desperate in proving me wrong, then show him your love the way I did.”

With that, Dick pulls himself out with a wet pop. Jason almost collapses, Dick’s hands holding his torso being the only thing keeping him up.

Dick cards one of his hands through Jason’s hair. His fingers close around a handful and pull, plucking the boy off of Roy’s penis with a choking sound. This time Jason does fall.

Roy looks down at Jason’s anguished face, at how his blindfold is soaked by his tears. Roy wishes he could comfort him better, that he could hold the ravaged boy’s face in his hands and kiss away his tears, whisper sweet nothings to him until he feels safe enough to be engulfed in Roy’s arms. But he can’t do any of that with his arms cuffed behind his back and the chain attached to his collar is too short for him to move over, so the only thing he can do is lean down and nudge Jason’s head with his own, pushing up his sweaty black locks as he shushes him.

“Hey, buddy,” he implores, “don’t worry, alright? We’ll get out of this, okay?”

Jason whimpers. It’s heartbreaking because it’s so broken and so  _ unlike him. _ Roy has never seen the headstrong Robin looking and sounding like this. The thought of what his former friend has done to him makes Roy’s heart clench and his blood boil.

“I-I-” the boy stutters, broken words trembling out of his mouth as he struggles to get a full sentence out. “Speedy — what — why are y-you here?”

He sounds so genuine and lost, and Roy’s heart breaks for him when he remembers how it’s his carelessness that had gotten him caught. In a way, all this is happening due to his mistake. Or, maybe it’s the exact opposite. If Roy hadn’t gotten himself captured, he would’ve never have learned that Robin is still alive and being held against his will.

“Why?” Dick answers cruelly, “he’s here because I want to show you something, Robin. Something to show both of you.”

Roy lunges forward despite his restraints, and in a moment he is being abruptly jerked back by the chain on his collar. He snaps his teeth at Dick, a low growl rumbling in his throat.

Dick slowly zips himself up. Leaning over Robin’s trembling body, he places a gloved hand gently on the back of his neck and shushes him.

“You’re  _ mine, _ Little Wing,” he continues, the gentleness of his tone a crude contrast to the sadistic nature of his words, “because you don’t belong anywhere else. There is nothing for you out there.”

“Shut up, Dick. Shut up,” Roy snarls, “you’re not above the rest of us!”

At his words, Dick looks up. Pure blue eyes calmly stare at him. “But, Roy,” he says, voice neutral, “this is my gift to you. A chance to get what you want.”

Roy’s head is spinning. 

Dick shifts Jason again, switching his body around so that his buttocks and his leaking hole is facing Roy’s crotch. Robin whimpers under him, broken sobs coming out of his mouth.

“N-No, Dick, please,” Jason begs, “don’t do this. I’ll do anything you say. Just let Roy go.”

Dick holds his head in his hands, shushing him, his voice cruel.

“But, Robin,” he says in a mocking tone, “isn’t this what you’ve always wanted?”

Jason hangs his head and sobs some more. Dick parts a few strands of hair sticking to his forehead with sweat and lifts his chin. He angles his head from left to right, eyes studying his expression and taking in the way Jason breaks down. Then Dick drops his hands. 

Jason's head falls with a thud and he stays where he is, on his face and knees and trembling from what’s coming next.

Dick stands up and walks around them. Roy tries to stand again, but the chain stops him and jerks his neck down, forcing him to kneel. He releases a frustrated growl, indescribably annoyed by the way his restraints are forcing him to submit to his former friend. 

Dick kneels behind him, his body pressed up against him. Roy can feel the muscled torso crowding in, Dick’s pecs touching his shoulder blades and Dick’s crotch pressing on his ass. Dick leans forward and Roy is suddenly bumped towards Jason, his erection jabbing into the cleft of the boy’s buttocks. Jason jerks.

Roy gasps when Dick’s hand reaches out from behind him and closes on his erection, giving it a few strokes. The feeling of his friend’s touch shoots a wave of sparks through him. Roy moans.

“Ngh-no, Dick,” he breaths, “don’t do this. Please.”

“Don’t worry about him,” Dick answers him almost indifferently, “he’s used to taking me. You can take this too, can’t you, Robin?”

Roy does not miss the shudder that runs through Jason at Renegade’s voice. He stays where he is, trembling.

Roy tries to bump into Dick again, trying to push him off using his elbows and his hips. He succeeds a little, but Dick simply subdues him by hitting the back of Roy’s knee with his armored thigh. Roy grunts from the pain and his leg briefly gives out.

Dick reaches forward and his gloved hand holds Roy’s length. His body jerks at it. Steadying Jason’s hips with one hand, Dick guides him forward with the other.

The boy’s hole is already wet and sloppy, dripping Dick’s cum. The entrance is red and swollen. It’s slightly gaping; opening and closing with Robin’s each unconscious clenches. Dick’s crotch shoves at Roy’s hips and he loses his balance, the head of his cock pressing against Robin’s hole.

“Take a breath, old friend,” Dick says to his ear, “and relish the taste of the prize I have decided to share with you.”

Roy has no choice except to do what he’s told. With a wet grunt, his tip pops inside Jason’s hole, and the current Robin does nothing more than whimper a little.

It feels dirty at first, the wet and stickiness of Dick’s cum surrounding his cock, and Jason feels less tight than how he should feel. But that hardly matters when Dick starts to guide him in, Jason clenching around him.

Roy gasps, “Dick, stop — ”

Dick bumps into him from behind, his hips grinding into Roy’s ass. It makes him penetrate Jason deeper, unable to control his actions.

Jason yelps and sobs into the floor.

“D-Dick,” he is crying so much that it’s near impossible to hear what he is saying, “Roy — I-I — ”

“Robin, say it,” Dick prompts coldly. He holds Roy’s hips in his hands again and pulls him back and out of Jason’s hole before shoving him forward. Roy gasps and Jason nearly screams from the sudden intrusion.

“Say what you want to say, Robin,” Dick says. “Say what you said to me. Tell Roy how you secretly lusted over him and how you wished he’d use you like this. ”

Roy briefly forgets to breathe. He bites his lip in his attempt to keep his mind off of the waves of pleasure radiating off of his cock, but what Dick is saying to him is making it hard. He whimpers in sync with Jason’s puppy-like whines.

“You’ve secretly wished for this too, haven’t you?” Dick then says to him, a hint of a smirk in his voice. “Fucking my successor like this because you desired his body too. Desired him like I did. Is it because you also loathed how he replaced me... or because you’re grateful that he did? He gave you a new Robin to lust over after I was gone. A new fixation, if you will.”

Roy sobs. “It’s… not true.”

“Isn’t it? Open your eyes, old friend, and look at him. Look at him and tell me it isn’t true.”

Roy looks down as if bewitched, at how vulnerable Jason looks naked and dripping with sweat and cum, at how his wrists are straining inside their bonds. He wants to clench his teeth and tell Dick to fuck off. To stop trying to be smart and pretending he knows everything. Yet, all Roy can think of is how much he wanted Dick and how much he doesn’t want to admit he wants Jason.

Dick does it again, yanking Roy’s hips back only to shove him forward. He does it like how he would with a fake dildo, using him as a lifeless toy to simultaneously please and torment his unfortunate successor. 

Jason keeps moaning and gasping for breath. Dick keeps this up until Roy’s mind is completely overtaken by pleasure.

“Do you understand now, Robin?” Through his muddled mind, he hears Renegade say, “This is the only way he could’ve loved you.”

Jason tries to move despite his compromised position. He inches forward with his chin and shoulders, his body twisting and writhing like a caterpillar. Dick reaches forward and pulls him back by his waist, slamming him back onto Roy’s cock with punishing force.

Roy gasps. Jason doesn’t even so much as scream. He simply sobs.

“Know this is happening only because I'm allowing it, Robin,” Dick whispers as he keeps shoving Roy forward, making him bump into Jason, pushing the boy’s face into the ground with each subsequent thrust. “Same with everyone else that might come after this. This is the only way anyone could love you. Only if I tell them to.”

Roy clenches his teeth, unable to hold back a moan.

“Fuck him harder, Speedy. You should be doing better than the  _ toys _ I've used on him. You'll have to make him scream louder if you want to win.”

Roy has gotten to unprecedented depth inside Robin’s hole, and the heat is making him light-headed. Before Roy even comprehends it he’s thrusting into Jason all by himself. His hips push forward into Jason’s passage with force, cock lubricated by Dick’s leftover cum. 

Lewd gurgles mix with Jason’s moans and yelps, both accompanied by the jingle of their chains. Roy breathes heavily from the exertion, acting as if being mind-controlled, unable to turn away from the wonderful heat inside Jason’s passage.

“N-no, Roy — I, ah — ” Jason heaves, each word is cut off by Roy’s movements, “ple-ease, slo-ow down, I — ”

His words are not registering. Roy is taken over by his own desire now, and there is only one thought on his mind. He deserves this, because Dick had this too. He deserves this because Dick is allowing him to have it. He deserves this because he deserves Dick as much as he deserves Jason.

“Winner takes all, Roy,” Dick whispers in his ear, “make me proud. Fuck him  _ hard.” _

Roy throws his head back and gasps. His orgasm hits like a punch to the gut and then a kiss on the bruise, unwillingness turned willing, the freedom that comes after enslavement. He shoots his seed deep into Jason’s passage, his vision turning white from the experience.

Jason falls to the ground, letting Roy’s penis slip out of him.

The boy is a crying mess on the floor, and Roy isn’t much better. As Dick lets go of his hips, Roy nearly collapses himself.

“I’m disappointed,” he hears Dick say, a sad little note in his voice. It only makes Roy hate him more. “You didn’t make him scream nearly as loud as he could. But… I guess I can’t blame you. You’ve only been given my sloppy seconds, after all.”

He stands up. Shuffling noises can be heard as he smoothes over his uniform.

“Don't feel bad for enjoying him, by the way. It's what the kid is best for. Just don't get used to it.”

As he talks, Dick is already walking over to collect Robin from the ground. He sounds just like an excited child with a new toy to play with.

Dick picks Jason off of the ground with one arm and hauls him onto his shoulder. The boy is soft and pliant, letting his predecessor manhandle him whichever way he pleases. One of Dick’s hands lifts and secures him in place by his waist, gloved hand groping his bare buttocks. Cum is leaking out of Jason’s hole, and his fingers contract behind himself as his head drops down like a lifeless doll.

“I hope our next session can be more satisfying. You two seem to be playing off of each other well,” Renegade says and he gives Roy one last meaningful glance before turning to leave. “It will certainly be interesting, for sure.”


	2. (No)Touch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s not the first time Jason has seen needles and syringes in his life.
> 
> In fact, Jason has seen them more than he's seen rats; more likely to catch his mother with one giving herself a dose than seeing her with cooking pots or groceries.
> 
> He’d seen her with them, lying beside one on the floor or in the bathtub, motionless. He’d knelt next to her, shaking her, calling… calling… 
> 
> This time it’s different. Instead of Catherine, this is his predecessor, holding a syringe with his gloved fingers and emptying the content into Speedy’s arm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Needles and non-consensual drug use in this chapter. New tags added, please check them out if you have concerns.
> 
> I did have an idea for this chapter before but I never had the chance to write it. Then Kinkmas exchange came and well... the works made me horny but there weren't enough non-con stories until the last day 😤.
> 
> And so my horny brain prompted me to finish writing this.
> 
> Enjoy?

It’s not the first time Jason has seen needles and syringes in his life.

In fact, Jason has seen them more than he’s seen rats; more likely to catch his mother with one giving herself a dose than seeing her with cooking pots or groceries.

He’d seen her with them, lying beside one on the floor or in the bathtub, motionless. He’d knelt next to her, shaking her, calling… calling… 

This time it’s different. Instead of Catherine, this is his predecessor, holding a syringe with his gloved fingers and emptying the content into Speedy’s arm.

The archer is lying flat on the small metal cot he’s been imprisoned on, arms restrained close to the head with a pair of handcuffs. Renegade had descended upon him and wrestled, eventually pinning his kicking legs under his own and taking out the syringe—already filled with a mysterious pink liquid—and pricking Roy’s upper arm with the needle.

Roy tried to struggle, but the cuffs only slid and stopped as they hit a vertical bar, and it didn’t take a full three seconds for Dick to finish the injection, pushing the plunger all the way down until there’s nothing left inside.

Roys screams, his body straining. His head lifts back and his jaw hangs open, his body arching under Dick’s weight, limbs shuddering from the effect of the drug running through his system. Dick watches and waits.

The archer’s body is spasming now, sweat beading up on his skin as he throws his head from side to side, whining in agony. Dick reaches down, carding a hand through Roy’s sweaty red hair as he gently coos and shushes him, lips curling into a cruel smile when his former teammate inadvertently leans into his touch.

“That’s right,” he says, “it’ll only take a minute now, dear friend. Soon, all that you know will be nothing but pleasure and  _ pain.” _

It’s all too much. Jason watches from where he is forced to kneel, naked and knees hurting, at the shaking, writhing body on the bed. Roy’s movements are slight now, shuddering and spasming in intervals as he whines under Dick’s fake, gentle touch. It’s a horrific sight masqueraded as tenderness; it’s making Jason sick to his stomach.

“Dick, stop,” Jason finally speaks.

This isn’t right… it… it just isn’t. Jason had been with the Titans long enough to know about Roy. Know about Roy’s history. He knows what needles and syringes meant. Knows how much this must be hurting, must be bringing up flashbacks of bad memories. Of allowing the danger of relapse sneaking back into his veins and to his brain.

Dick’s eyes leave Roy’s face to fix on Jason’s. Blues dangerously shimmering in the dim light, narrowing in thought as those beautifully sculpted lips drop to a frown. Jason shudders.

Dick swings his leg off of Roy’s body and gets off of the bed. The man is naked under him, and as he moans and struggles weakly, Jason can see the telltale signs of the drug working by staring at his gradually hardening cock, growing and standing, the head picking up a darker hue as blood gathers. Roy’s pale skin is flushing pink, a reddish color blossoming from his chest and spreading like spilled blood on the floor, growing, growing, reaching all the way into his arms and legs.

Gently, Dick places the now emptied syringe on the table and walks over in large, confident strikes. Jason shudders and swallows, shoulders tensing up from the incoming punishment.

It’s expected, but somehow still catches Jason off-guard when Dick suddenly slaps him across the face, sending his head to the side in one strike. Jason flinches, his nerves are on fire and every fiber of his being screams in agony. But he doesn’t defend himself, the hands that he neatly placed on his lap make just the slightest of motions as if to ball up in response to the assault. But they never quite reach up, never quite make their way off of his naked thighs to stop his predecessor when Dick uses the same hand to backhand him across his other cheek.

The sting makes Jason groan and his vision swim, but it doesn’t take long before long, slender fingers find their way between his hair and tighten their grip around his roots, pulling a few strands off as they force Jason’s head up to look his abuser in the eyes. 

“I thought I told you to stay quiet.”

Jason has to squint to see Dick’s face clearly. It’s darkened by the light right above him, surrounding his long hair in a soft halo like the peaceful heavenly being painted on the ceilings of churches. But this man in front of him is anything but an angel.

When his vision finally returns, Jason sees that Dick is frowning. There are creases between his brows, yet the corners of his lips lift into a dark smile.

“Haven’t I trained you well enough, Robin?” Dick says. “Have you forgotten what you are, and whom you belong to?”

Jason’s eyes drop as a learned response for survival. His throat bobs down as he swallows his spit, and his lids flutter close, responding carefully, “No, mister.”

“What  _ are _ you, pet?”

“A whore, sir.”

“And you’re  _ mine,” _ Dick growls, fingers tightening against Jason’s scalp and pulls a little, bringing out a pained moan from Jason's mouth.

“Y-yes,” Jason whimpers, words bubbling with the tears in his nasal cavity. “I am your whore, mister,” he says.

“That’s right,” Dick says before he relieved the pressure he had in Jason’s hair. Those same fingers now card through the strands, gently and mockingly, and Jason finds it impossible not to lean into that touch and whines like a hurt puppy.

“That’s right, Robin,” Dick says, “anything you do, you do it because I want you to. Anything you have is because I’ve given them to you. I let you lick off my boot and feed off of my scraps. Everything you have belongs to me. From the title you stole from me, to your body, to your mind. Every square inch belongs to me, baby doll.”

Jason lowers his head and licks his chapped lip. There’s fear and hatred still hidden somewhere, tucked away deep in his head as an almost subconscious calling. But they are greatly overpowered by the need to please his master, by the instinct for survival.

“Why don’t you give our darling Roy a brief kiss on the mouth, Robin?” Dick prompts, voice so seductive that it almost sounds like a pur.

Gentle fingers leave his hair and Jason thirsts for that contact again. Thirsts for his master to come back and provide him with the only human contact he can get. But when they don’t Jason understands immediately that that reward needs to be earned.

So Jason gets up, not onto his feet but onto his hands and knees like a dog, like he’s been trained to do, giving his captor a clear view of his ass and the plug still deeply inserted there, trapping his master’s cum inside. 

The ground is hard and cold and harsh on his knees and palms, but Jason is all-too-eager to move his aching muscles. It’s been too long since he’d been told to kneel, and his lower legs are feeling numb. He makes it over to the cot and climbs up onto it, kneeling on Roy’s side as he leans down for that kiss he’d been ordered to initiate. The archer’s body stops struggling for a moment before he leans into it, warm lips wrapping Jason’s, moaning and desperate as he pierces his tongue into Jason’s mouth, as if trying to savor every drop of flavor he is allowed to get.

Jason kisses Roy, but there’s no love involved. It doesn’t make him flush or the butterflies in his stomach flutter around in chaotic dances. It doesn’t do that at all. It’s all a show, an order by his predecessor, something Jason will have to do and do right if he wishes to please him.

“Stop,” Dick pipes up.

Jason stops immediately, despite the act leading to a sense of emptiness. He follows the order and withdraws, raising his torso until he is sitting upright and far away from Roy’s lips. The archer chases the sensation, lifting his head to chase after Jason’s lips until his handcuffs stop him and pull him back onto the bed. He thumps back onto the pillow whining, sweaty red hair messily strewn around his head as he tosses and turns, left desperate and wanting by the denial of contact and sensation.

Jason drops his eyes obediently as it is whenever he receives an order.

He still takes in the state Roy is in, however. The ginger is groaning painfully now, his erection almost at its full length as he thrusts his hips up to chase after some sort of friction. Jason wants to help him, but he knows better than to move when specifically told to stop.

Jason waits and waits, expecting the next order to come. But the mercenary keeps him hanging for a full minute or two before he finally walks over. Jason hears his footsteps echoing, stopping, the sliding open of a drawer and he picks something out. The flip of a cap and the wet grunts, the sound of a liquid smeared on a rubbery surface. Then, the cap is flipped on again and a thick dildo is thrusted over Jason’s shoulder, tapping a couple of times.

Jason feels like he is going to be sick. The toy is huge, bigger than most of the ones Dick has used on him. It has bumps along its pink surface, glistening under the cool fluorescent light of the windowless room.

"Take it," Dick says when Jason takes too long to respond, "spread your legs like a bitch and put on a show. You don't want our guest to think you're useless, do you? Doing nothing right, getting yourself captured. At least you are still good for one thing. So take this and show our guest how much of a slut you are, Little Wing."

Jason whimpers at the insult, and he forces back his tears of indignation. It's too humiliating, the thought of having to fuck himself with a toy in front of Roy. But Jason has been here long enough to know what disobeying will lead to, so when Dick makes a point by shoving the dildo into his hand, he doesn't resist. 

Gosh, it's so big… almost as big as Dick's, the bumps digging into his palm. Jason is certain that it will hurt, especially since he suspects he won’t be allowed enough time or given anything he can use to prepare himself.

As soon as Jason's fingers tighten around the dildo, Dick retreats. Footsteps again, and Jason knows the exact moment he stops at the foot of the bed. Dick crossed his arms, watching. 

Jason swallows but starts nonetheless, spreading his legs on either side of Roy’s body for better movement, inadvertently giving Dick a full view of his ass and his caged cock. He reaches back and pulls the plug out clumsily with a wet pop, discarding it somewhere on the bed and lifts his ass higher, exhibiting his hole. It's not the first time he's been forced into this position, but Jason's face still burns, and he shuts his eyes and pretends he is alone as he spreads his hole using one hand and lines the tip of the toy to the entrance with the other. Jason pushes in.

He groans in pain, his hole too tight and dry and not nearly prepared enough. The tip of the toy stretches him open, and it only makes it half an inch before he is heaving in pain, his body sagging after straining to push the dildo past his rim. Jason sobs, hand almost shaking around the toy.

“Keep going, Robin.” He hears Dick say from behind him. “You’re not so useless that you can’t even do this simple thing, are you?”

Jason whimpers at the sarcastic tone dripping from his predecessor’s lips. He holds himself up and sobs, spreading his hole open with two fingers while using his other shaking hand to push the toy deeper, the textured surface scratchy against his dry walls, and he whines in pain.

The process is slow and painful, Jason moans even with how much he is trying to suppress them by biting down on his tongue. Below him, Roy is moaning and thrusting his hips up, the tip of his now fully erect cock rubbing on Jason’s stomach every second attempt. The archer’s moans sound no less distressed than Jason’s own.

“Too slow, Robin,” Dick speaks up again coldly. “Have to try harder if you don’t want to seem like a useless pig.”

“No, Dick, I-” Jason bites his lip and tries again, harder this time, pushing the dildo in another inch. He screws his eyelids shut and whines, legs shaking underneath him. He keeps going, pushing the toy inside a bit more.

“Please, Dick, I’m-I’m trying. I’m trying to.”

“Try harder,” Dick says, emotion absent. “It should be a walk in the park for a slut like you. Don’t disappoint me again, replacement.”

Beneath him, the muscles on Roy’s arms tighten as he struggles to lift himself higher. The archer makes it close to Jason’s face and nibs at his jaw, moaning out words like  _ please, come over here, _ and  _ let me-, _ as his hips lift in rhythmic thrusts to rub his cock over Jason’s thigh.

Jason clenches his teeth and pushes the dildo in another inch, whimpering at the pain. He is tempted to take the thing out and try again, to ease himself into it with more time and care, but he knows what that will likely lead to. So he ignores the pain and pushes the toy further, trying to go fast but can only go slowly.

It must have taken too long because before Jason knows it Dick’s gloved hand is already on his. Jason’s body stiffens, taking a shaky breath. The hand holds his firmly and uses a steady strength to pull the thing out, dragging the lube-covered silicon toy out of Jason’s entrance just a little, not even an inch, before it is suddenly shoved into Jason’s passage with one smooth, and unrelenting motion.

Jason screams out as the whole thing disappears into his body. The scream turns into a whimper seconds later. He drops his head and sobs.

The same cruel hand finds the base of the dildo again and starts dragging it out slowly.

“Now, how hard was that?” Dick says with a pitiful tone, bringing the toy out almost all the way before pushing it in again. “Cut the crap, Jason. A whore like you should be used to being fucked like this. Don’t pretend like you can’t handle it like some blushing virgin.”

Jason whines as Dick thrusts the dildo in and out of him in rapid motions, the little bit of lube he slicked it with making lewd squelching sounds as it slides. The knobs aligning the surface torments his inner walls with every motion, burning the sensitive nerve endings both inside his passage and surrounding his rim. Jason bites down on his lip to stop himself from moaning, but it becomes harder when Dick hits his prostate deliberately.

Then Jason can’t stop the long and drawn-out whine that pours forth from his lips. His fingers dig into the sweaty bed sheet on either side of Roy’s torso, his legs tightening around his hips to pinch him inadvertently between them. Roy moans from the sensation, his hips pick up speed as his cock smears pre-cum along Jason’s thigh.

Dick finally stops after hitting Jason’s prostate a few times, pulling the toy out of his hole entirely and discarding it carelessly to the side.

Then Dick is crawling onto the bed behind him. He mounts him from behind and takes a fistful of Jason’s hair to force his head up. Gloved fingers stroke Jason’s cheek almost lovingly as the older boy tsks in pity.

“Look how worked up he is, Robin,” Dick says, placing a kiss on the back of Jason’s neck. Then another, a little higher this time, at the base of his skull. Dick places his chin on the boy’s shoulder, long hair tickling Jason’s skin as his predecessor looks over him at the writhing form of his former teammate on the bed. He kisses Jason again, this time lovingly on the cheek. “You think he wants to fuck you?” He asks.

Jason doesn’t respond because he knows there isn’t a right answer. Whatever he says, it will be used against him. Nothing will be easier than for Dick finding ways to insult and degrade him further; for Dick to find excuses to punish him. Dick plays it like a game: he, the hunter setting up a trap; and Jason, the doomed animal walking into one no matter which way he turns.

Dick rests on Jason’s shoulder for a while, and when the younger boy doesn’t answer him, he hums. One hand reaches in front of his hips and slaps Jason’s balls hanging by the ring of his cock cage, the act producing a crisp sound and the slap hurting. Then Dick does it again, this time slapping a bit harder and making Jason yelp. The sacks bounce around as much as the cage allows them to.

Jason is half aroused from the penetration earlier, but he won’t be allowed to cum until Dick sees fit. Probably not today, maybe not even tomorrow. 

“Now, princess, ” Dick whispers from behind him, placing another kiss over his shoulder blade as his lips curl into a cruel smirk next to his skin, “stay right here while I show our guest some entertainment. Move an inch, and the consequences are dire. You understand me?”

Jason forces down a sob and he shuts his eyes, nodding weakly.

“Yes, mister.”

“Good,” Dick says as he clamps Jason’s chin with his thumb and index finger to bring his head back to kiss him on the mouth this time. It’s not a deep kiss, barely a peck if not for the tongue darting out for just a moment to trace along the shape of Jason’s lips. But it feels passionate, like Dick really cares and loves him, and Jason wants nothing more than to be deserving of that love.

When Dick’s lips leave, Jason can’t help but sob from the emptiness.

Behind him, Dick is unbuckling. He releases his utility belt first before setting it aside. Then it comes to his actual belt, which he unbuckles casually and unzips the lower half of his Renegade uniform.

The belt makes a sound as Dick draws it out from the loops, and Jason barely has the time to blink before he feels the rough surface of the belt is looped around his neck and tightened behind him. There’s less than half an inch of space left for him to breathe as Dick holds it tight in his fist behind Jason’s neck. Jason chokes, panic already seeping in.

“No moving, remember, Robin?” Dick says as he gently strokes Jason’s hair like petting a dog, before his hand lifts and finds his back to trace along his spine. The textured surface of his glove leaving ghostly tingles all over him, and Jason can’t help but arch his back and moan. He convinces himself that it’s caused by the discomfort of the loop around his throat rather than the desire for attention.

Dick chuckles as his hand finally leaves before coming down hard on one of Jason’s buttocks. Jason’s body jumps in surprise, breath quickening slightly before he chokes on the belt around his neck. Then Dick’s hand comes down again on the other side, slapping his ass hard. He does this a few times, listening to the sound echo and looking at the cheeks bounce. Then his hand falls softly onto the abused ass and kneads the flesh there, squeezing the flushing skin between his fingers until the flesh there bunches up, until Jason is sure there will be a bruise in the morning in the shape of Dick’s thumb.

“Such a slut you are, baby doll,” Dick coos, “think you can show Roy boy how good you are? How much you’re willing to fall and whine like a bitch?”

Jason feels Dick’s cock slaps against his butt and Dick’s hand leaves to smear more lube onto himself. Then he lines himself up, the head pushing into his entrance. It pushes past the rim and continues in a swift motion, bottoming up before Jason’s groan even leaves his mouth. The agony is high with how tight and dry he is, but at least Dick doesn’t make the pain last for too long.

When he is all the way in, Dick shifts his position and holds the belt a little tighter, then he pulls out. He goes all the way until only the tip of his cock is still inside, before he thrusts in again without warning, punching Jason’s breath out of him.

Dick thrusts, bumping Jason’s naked body ahead with each movement. Jason’s breath hitches with each one, ragged and short, the belt around his neck cutting off most of the air flow.

The movements are causing Jason’s legs to shift, too, and Roy whines beneath him at the friction on his hardened cock. Jason can’t look down to check how red and congested it already is, but from the way sweat is beading on the archer’s forehead and how his hands twist futilely in their bond; from the crease between his brows and what Jason knows about the rare aphrodisiacs Dick must be using, he just knows it can’t be good. Roy is in more pain than Jason is.

“Yes, the brat really is a pretty little thing, isn’t he, Roy?” Dick says almost proudly, the hand steadying himself on Jason’s hips leaving briefly to take a handful of Jason's hair and pushing his crying face directly in front of Roy’s, giving the redhead a perfect view of the tears streaming down his cheeks and the puffiness of his eyes. “I don’t blame you if you want a piece of this. Not this time, though. You’ll have to just watch us.”

Roy whines at that, but Jason isn’t sure whether he actually understood what Dick said. Jason had seen his mother on drugs, and when she rode high on their influence, she couldn’t respond to anything he would say.

Dick continues, punching the breath out of Jason with his every thrust. His cock tearing into him, stretching him open, seeking depth almost as a goal. Jason’s head is woozy from the lack of airflow into his lungs, Dick’s hand holding the belt firm with one hand behind his neck, the edge of the leather digging into Jason’s skin and leaving behind reddish marks. Dick has always loved to mark up his skin like they are his claiming marks; just like those rings piercing his nipples, which Dick plays with using his free hand, rolling the jewelry between his thumb and index finger, teasing the nub until it's red and hardened and hurting.

It doesn’t take long before Roy lets out a pained moan and comes, shooting his load on Jason’s thigh and all over his stomach. Dick doesn’t slow down for a second, holding Jason firm with the belt around his throat and bumping him so hard that his knees are sliding on the sheets. It doesn’t take long before Roy becomes hard again, partially caused by the drug and partially by the frictions.

“Would you look at that,” Dick purrs with a darkness to his voice, “just a little caress by the whore’s leg to push the right button. Such good and obedient pets, the two of you.”

As he says this, Dick leans down and uses his free hand to touch Roy’s penis, gently pumping him a few times to get him fully hard again. Roy moans and thrusts into Dick’s fist, eyes opening up to show pools of blurry blue irises.

“F-fuck you,” the redhead says, despite the weakened state he is in, “I’m going to fucking kill you.”

Dick only chuckles. A smooth, dark laugh that sounds way too familiar and makes the hair on Jason’s neck stand. He lets go of Roy’s cock and his hand traces along the inside of Jason’s smooth thighs, the texture of the gloves slightly ticklish. Then he grabs a handful of the muscles there and squeezes a little, finishing by slapping his palm on the flesh, inadvertently strikes Jason's balls again, making them and caged cock flop around.

Then Dick straightens up and snaps his hips forward, thrusting into Jason’s prostate and tightens his hold of the belt, making the boy beneath him gasping for air.

“Such a pretty little hole you’ve got, Robin,” Dick says, voice gentle but action harsh and cold, tearing into Jason’s tight hole with unrelenting force. “It’d be a shame to not put it into use. It’s only reasonable, to stuff you full of cum and trapping it there until the next time I enjoy you. And since Roy is here now, maybe I can let him do it, too. What do you think, baby? Letting the little playmate I got you use you like that?”

Jason merely takes shallow breaths and gasps for air. He couldn’t have answered even if he knew what to say.

Dick snaps his hips forward one last time and empties his load into Jason’s passage, fingers tightening on the belt around Jason’s neck to pull him back into an arching position. Jason groans in pain and struggles to breathe, the lack of oxygen getting to his brain and his entrance contrasts and spasms, milking every drop of Dick’s semen.

Finally, Dick finishes, and his body relaxes, a content sigh leaving him.

The hand lets go of the belt and Jason slips off of Dick’s cock to collapse onto Roy, heaving and coughing.

_ It’s over, _ Jason’s muddled mind thinks. Until he feels a gloved hand at his entrance, picking up some leaked cum (and traces of blood, possibly) with the pads to push them back into Jason’s sloppy and abused hole.

Jason whines and sobs.

“Dick, please-”

But Dick shushes him.

“It’s alright, Little Wing,” he says, gentle, almost like speaking to a lover. “It’s not very polite to flaunt the sweets in front of our quest, then denies him of it, is it?”

Jason moans when the fingers push into him, the rough surface of the glove sensitizing his abused hole. He sobs and tries again to plead.

“Please,” he begs, “I was good, wasn’t I?”

“Shh,” Dick says, “of course you were, baby. You’ve been so good for me. But it’s only fair to show Roy the same kindness, isn’t it?”

Dick finishes and pulls out his fingers. He reaches beneath Jason to tug at Roy’s erection, the harsh treatment making the archer hiss out a curse.

“F-fuck,” the man slurs out, “get away from me.”

Dick doesn’t respond. He gives the organ a few careless strokes again, already bringing out a moan from his former teammate. He lines Roy's dick up with Jason’s hole and pushes it in.

Jason’s breath hikes up at the intrusion, and his fingers tighten on the bedsheet. But he doesn’t move to stop it, having been conditioned to allow the assault. Roy is cursing the entire way, but when he is completely sheathed inside of Jason’s warm depth, being surrounded by the wetness of Dick’s cum, all he can do is moan.

Dick gets off of the bed and re-buttons himself, unwrapping the belt surrounding Jason’s neck and slides it back into the loops on his pants.

With a steady hand, Dick firmly helps Jason sit up, balanced on top of Roy’s hips. He maneuvers Jason’s legs apart further and pulls them to the sides of the cot, tells Jason to stay still while he rummages through the drawer and brings out a bundle of ropes, then binds Jason’s legs tightly to the bars at the sides of the bed.

He then binds Jason’s arms behind him, and Roy’s ankles to the foot of the bed. The knots are firm and efficient in holding them in place, but not too tight to cut off any blood flow. Dick finishes and steps back to admire his handiwork.

The view must be a great one. Jason sitting on top of Roy’s hips, pierced by his large cock but unable to move an inch. The penis inside of him grinds against his prostate, stimulating the sensitive nerve endings just a little, not enough to satiate, and definitely not enough to allow him to cum—not that it’s likely anyway, with Jason’s cock still under lock and key.

It’s not any better for Roy. Jason can feel him squirming uncomfortably beneath him, moaning at the warm walls clenching down on him. He tries to hitch his hips up for more friction, but he is bound too close to the bed for him to satisfy himself using Jason’s hole. His chest heaves up-and-down and his skin flushes pink, moaning non stop from the drug running through his system.

Dick smiles before he leans over to kiss Jason on the mouth, pecking his lips gently and playfully while caressing his hair with his hand.

“So good, Little Wing,” Dick says against Jason’s lips, “now, stay like this, pet. I will leave you for an hour. Think you can stay still till then?”

It’s humiliating, degrading, and completely unfair. But Jason still leans into Dick’s touch, chasing after the barest hint of warmth he can get as he finds himself thirsting for his predecessor’s care and love.

“Y-yes,” Jason finds himself saying—voice shaking and unsure, and still wet from his tears—but there’s no way to resist Dick when he speaks with that smooth and soft timber of his.

“Good,” Dick says calmly as he straightens up, taking his utility belt from the table and clamping it back to his waist. “If you are good, maybe I can get that cage off of you and allow you to cum. Be good, baby doll.”

Dick then leans down and gently runs his fingers through Roy’s hair in a comforting motion, saying, “Enjoy him, friend. I’ll check back to see how you two get along, hmm?”

It’s not long before Jason hears footsteps leaving and the door closing and locking, leaving him bound on the bed with Roy’s cock inside him.

**Author's Note:**

> I have other ideas so I might make another part in the future. No promises though :)


End file.
